<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Boost of Self Confidence by BillyJenkins123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933916">A Boost of Self Confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyJenkins123/pseuds/BillyJenkins123'>BillyJenkins123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Selfcest Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-cest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyJenkins123/pseuds/BillyJenkins123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Olivia is summoned to the Order of Heroes — twice — the twin dancers find an opportunity to overcome their shyness and doubts, thanks to a simple touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia/Olivia (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Selfcest Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Boost of Self Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the courtyard of the Order’s castle grounds, heroes from across countless realms conversed in social gatherings — a much needed change of pace outside the heat of battle. It certainly was a sight to behold, so many legendary warriors, each hailing from vastly different worlds. Naturally, these heroes were more than eager to share tales of their noble and courageous feats. All but one, that is.</p>
<p>     Leaning against a single tree nestled into the border of the courtyard, the Feroxi dancer Olivia found comfort away from the chatter and laughter ensnaring across the castle grounds. She did not want to feel so isolated, no, but what other choice did she have? Despite what her dearest friends and allies continuously tell her, time after time, Olivia always tells herself the same thing; “I’m not good enough,” or “Please, don't look at me!” It was tiresome for the Ylissean army to convince her otherwise, but that simply was the reality Olivia convinced herself to be. Try as she may to open up and become aquainted with the rest of the Order, it always ended the same, with her shying away, running to hide in a blushing, flustered mess.</p>
<p>     Olivia closed her eyes, fighting the urge to release her tears as these thoughts plagued her mind. This was a daily occurance, dwelling on her own insecurities and self doubts. These thoughts were quickly interrupted, however, when she heard the idle murmurings across the courtyard. </p>
<p>     Opening her eyes once more, she realized what the commotion was about. The Summoner had arrived, and it was time for a new hero to join their forces. This was usually an exciting time for the heroes — Maybe this could be the chance for lovers to reunite once again in Askr, or perhaps even a missing member of some royal family. Even on a rare occasion, another one of an already existing hero may appear; Surely, some are more excited about that occurance happening than others. </p>
<p>     Olivia watched from afar as the summoner readied their gun, aiming upon the large pedestal in the center of the courtyard used for these exact situations. In an instant, faster than anyone could comprehend, a bright light scattered across the field, blinding the crowds of heroes for but a mere second. Then, it appeared; the form of a new unit started to take shape. This one seemed to have a feminine build... This certainly piqued the dancer’s interest, as she found it just a bit easier to converse with women. Perhaps this may be the new friend she so desperately sought? </p>
<p>     Of course, this curiosity only lasted a mere few seconds before it quickly changed to a state of shock as the new woman finally appeared. Those white garbs, revealing enough skin to leave little to the imagination. That familiar pink hair, long and wavy while tied in the back. Those gentle, pink eyes and oh so recognizable face. There was no mistaking it — This was Olivia. Again.</p>
<p>     The new Olivia had a dazed expression, cheeks quickly flushing a red shade upon realizing just how many eyes were laid upon her. The summoner fell silent, looking down at their gun before tapping it perhaps a bit too hard. </p>
<p>“Odd... I thought for sure we summoned her already.”</p>
<p>     They looked back up at the new dancer, clearly noticing her ever growing anxious demeanor. Holstering their gun, they gave Olivia a gentle nod, leading her away from the pedestal and into the castle grounds. </p>
<p>     Meanwhile, the first Olivia had already abandoned her tree, retreating to her personal chambers. Surely, this was one too many existential crises for one day. </p>
<p>————————————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“You, too?” Olivia asked her counterpart, both hands clasped together as her head tilted in a curious manner.</p>
<p>     It was still taking some getting used to, but somehow, the Olivias managed to become aquainted with each other. Still, despite their conversations lasting a few hours already, both of them were rather anxious. But it was progress, no doubt. Even if it was her own self, she’s managed to hold a conversation without breaking for this long, hasn’t she? </p>
<p>     They continued talking about various topics, mostly in an attempt to learn just how similar they were. To their surprise, they seemed to share just about the exact same lives, the same memories, hopes, dreams — They were practically identical in every way. And as uncanny as this fact was, it brought an odd sense of comfort for both of them. </p>
<p>“Mhm.” The other Olivia responded with a gentle nod. “At least, that’s what I was told.”</p>
<p>     They were talking about family. Their son. At last, Olivia found someone who shared her burdens, her emotions. Someone she can finally relate and resonate with. </p>
<p>“I see... Perhaps, we...” Olivia started to choke up. Why was this so difficult? She knew herself better than anyone, right? So why couldn’t she speak on her own feelings with someone who was, quite literally, her own self? </p>
<p>     Eventually, she managed to find the strength to continue. “...Perhaps we truly are too hard on ourselves.” </p>
<p>     Gods, she couldn’t even look at the other. It was one thing to realize your own insecurities, but to openly admit them, out loud? Her heart was racing, conflicting thoughts of self doubt and confidence fighting to gain dominance. These thoughts were interrupted when a hand gracefully grabbed Olivia’s own. </p>
<p>     Looking back at herself, then down, she finally clicked; until she fell into a blushing, flustered mess. </p>
<p>“Wh-What are you...”</p>
<p>“I... I understand how you’re feeling... And — And maybe it’s time I face myself, too.” The Olivia who grabbed the other’s hand took this gentle act of affection further by opening both arms, before coiling them tightly around the identical woman before her in a warm, tender embrace. “You’re stronger than you know, Olivia....”</p>
<p>     It was inevitable at this point. Tears began flowing down the dancer’s face, wasting no time in hugging herself back. Her face nuzzled into the warmth of her neck, a quiet hum resonating within the pinkette.</p>
<p>“I... I don’t....” Several minutes passed before the first Olivia pulled from the embrace slightly, lifting her head to resume their previous eye contact, arms still wrapped around the other. “This is all so bizarre... One moment, I feel at my lowest, lost and alone, and now....”</p>
<p>“You feel safe? Content? L...Loved....?” The other asked, her own blush darkening its crimson shade. An unusual notion in such a context... Love. Self love was already a concept Olivia struggled to achieve on her own, and now, to this extent? It seemed damn near impossible.</p>
<p>     And yet, despite her insecurities, Olivia was finally realizing what everyone finally meant. All the times she had been complimented on her dance, her kind demeanor, and most of all, her beauty — She finally realized the truth behind these sentiments.</p>
<p>    As vain as it seemed to the dancer, standing here in her own arms, gazing upon her own self... She did start to recognize her true beauty. Surely, her other self felt the same way, based on her identical expression as they continued staring at each other. </p>
<p>     ‘....No! This is wrong!’ she thought to herself. What was she thinking? Being attracted to her own body, her own image... It was narcissism! She couldn’t possibly fall in love with herself!</p>
<p>     And yet, both Olivias continued to draw closer on instinct, and it was more than obvious that they were not aiming for a hug. Eyes fluttering shut and arms clinging tightly around identical bodies, the space between their faces finally closed until equal lips met in the sweetest, most tender kiss of Olivia’s life. </p>
<p>    It felt surreal, mystical, yet entirely natural all the same. The taste of her own lips was addicting, and softness kept them from wanting to separate. One Olivia snaked her hand up the other’s body before cupping her face, while the other wrapped both arms tightly around her midriff, pulling their bodies much closer. </p>
<p>    They kissed for what felt like an eternity, neither Olivia wanting to break from this narcissistic, albeit comforting unification of love. Lips eventually parted, both dancers brushing their tongues carefully against the other’s lips. As their kissing deepened, their hands grew more greedy, both women caressing slowly, sensually along the supple skin of their counterparts. </p>
<p>     Lips meshing lovingly and hands touching needily, both Olivias found themselves with a deeper appreciation for their own image. The softness of her own skin under her touch, the addicting sensations of her kisses, the comforting heat shared between them — This, this was the confidence boost Olivia needed. </p>
<p>     Several more minutes of tender yet passionate kissing and touching went by before the need for air finally forced them to separate. Cheeks flushing dark red, their identical pink hues gazed upon each other. Their newfound sense of self appreciation was mutual, and words were not needed to understand this shared feeling. </p>
<p>     Pressing their foreheads together, they grabbed each other’s faces, smiling bright genuine smiles as they continued staring upon each other’s mirrored eyes. </p>
<p>“Olivia...” Speaking her own name in a whisper, in such a context— It was exhilarating, to say the least. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Her other self finished her sentence. With a shared, quiet chuckle, their eyes closed once more, both Olivias swooping closer for another sweet, passionate kiss. </p>
<p>     Stumbling across their room as they refused to separate from each other’s arms, they managed to reach their bed, lying down beside each other all while their lips continued to stay locked. As both Olivias kept making out and touching each other’s bodies, their night of self indulgent intimacy was only just beginning. After all, she finally understood what it meant to truly experience self love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first attempt at some real, serious writing! Honestly, I don’t expect to post much here, but I have a few ideas that nobody else seemed to consider, so I ended up doing it myself. Fair warning, I’ll pretty much be posting only selfcest content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>